


Right Now

by rebelheart87



Series: Liam/Tori [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conversations, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Liam, F/M, Liam-centric, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private, naughty, conversation between Liam and his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> This centers around a photo I saw that looked like a selfie he took in a pair of red swim trunks. And there is no proof that it's him, but it certainly could be!

He picked up on the second ring and she could literally hear him smirking as he said hello.

"What. The. Fuck. Liam."

"What's up, babe?"

"I was walking through the mall with Olivia and, 'ding,' I see that I have a message from my boyfriend. Then I open it and practically fall to the floor!!"

"Do you like my swim trunks?"

"I'm going to murder you when I get back to the hotel."

"Consider that payback."

"What the fuck for????"

"The swimsuit shot from Vegas."

"Oh. My. God. That was almost a year ago!!!"

"What can I say... I hold grudges..."

"You hold... Why you little..."

"Little? That's not what you were saying last night, Victoria."

His voice had dropped down an octave, that predatory murmur he used when he was tormenting her in bed.

"I wanted to make sure I stroked your ego."

"That's not my ego you were stroking."

"Seems like the same thing to me," she chuckled.

"Wouldn't you much rather be here with me, though? You could have this all to yourself. Instead of walking through stores looking at things you don't need. I've got all you need, right here, Sweetheart."

"Stop it! I swear, I'm trying to shop with a friend. I can't even think straight at the moment!"

"Tell Olivia I need you back here."

"I'm looking for something specific."

"Come back. Right Now."

"It's a surprise for you!"

"I just want you. In this room. On your knees. Sucking me off."

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard as she pictured him on the couch, rubbing his cock as he told her that.

"I want that hot mouth of yours all over me. Those pouty lips wrapped around my dick as you try and fit it all in. You always try so hard, it's such a turn on."

"What else," she whispered, fanning herself. Olivia was looking at her strangely but her mind was on one thing now.

"Mmmm, then I want to bend you over the arm of this couch. I want to be so deep inside you that you're crying in pleasure. I want to fuck you until all I hear coming from your lips are my name and those curses that would make your mother blush. I want to pull back on your hair, just like you like, and spank that pert ass of yours. I want to feel you tighten around my cock as you come for me. Don't you want to come for me? You're so beautiful when you fall apart. Your body tenses, I feel like my dick is in a vice grip, and you cry out and shake. It's so hot. I want to feel it. Please come back to the hotel. Please, Sweetness. I need you so badly."

"I'll be back soon."

She heard him chuckle as she ended the call. She knew he was being a pain in the ass. But she also knew that he would play her body like no one else ever had, and that when it was over she would be so satisfied... She turned to her friend and opened her mouth. Libby stopped her with a hand.

"I don't know what he said, and I don't care. You look like you're about to burst into flames. Let's go. I'll blast the AC and we'll try to cool you down before he burns you up again."


End file.
